College World Series
For the women's softball championship, see the Women's College World Series. The College World Series is the culmination of the NCAA Division I Baseball Championship which determines the NCAA Division I collegiate baseball champion. It takes place in June of each year. Since 1950, the tournament has been held at Johnny Rosenblatt Stadium in Omaha, Nebraska; previous tournaments were held at Hyames Field in Kalamazoo, Michigan (1947-48) and Wichita, Kansas (1949). The name is derived from that of the Major League Baseball World Series championship. The 2006 College World Series took place June 16-22 with championship games June 24-26. Participating teams included Cal State Fullerton, Clemson, Georgia, Georgia Tech, Miami, North Carolina, Oregon State, and Rice. Oregon State defeated North Carolina 2-1 in the best-of-three final. The 8-team tournament concludes the NCAA baseball tournament. When the tournament had 48 teams, there were 8 six-team regionals, with the winners advancing to the College World Series. With the tournament's current size of 64 teams, adopted in 1999, there are 16 four-team double-elimination regionals. Regional winners advance to 8 head-to-head best-of-three super regionals, and super regional winners advance to the College World Series. Through 1987, the College World Series was a pure double-elimination event. The format was changed in 1988, when the tournament was divided into two four-team double-elimination brackets, with the survivors of each bracket playing in a single championship game. The single-game championship was made for broadcast television, with the final game traditionally on CBS. But in 2003, the tournament was shifted entirely to ESPN and the championship final became a best-of-three series between the last two remaining teams. In the results shown here, Score indicates the score of the championship game(s) only. Since 1999, the four-team brackets in the CWS have been determined by the results of regional and super regional play, much like the NCAA basketball tournament. Prior to 1999, the pairings for the CWS were not determined until after the completion of the regional tournaments. The Division II tournament has been held in Montgomery, Alabama since 1985. The Division III tournament has been held in Appleton, Wisconsin since 2000. These divisions use a single-game championship rather than the best-of-three series. Division I Championship Division II *1968 Chapman 11-0 Delta State *1969 Illinois State 12-0 Southwest Missouri State *1970 Cal State Northridge 2-1 Nicholls State *1971 Florida Southern 4-0 Central Michigan *1972 Florida Southern 5-1 Cal State Northridge *1973 UC Irvine 9-6 Ithaca *1974 UC Irvine 14-1 LSU-New Orleans *1975 Florida Southern 10-7 Marietta *1976 Cal Poly Pomona 17-3 SIU-Edwardsville *1977 UC Riverside 4-1 Eckerd *1978 Florida Southern 7-2 Delta State *1979 Valdosta State 3-2 Florida Southern *1980 Cal Poly Pomona 13-6 New Haven *1981 Florida Southern 9-0 Eastern Illinois *1982 UC Riverside 10-1 Florida Southern *1983 Cal Poly Pomona 9-7 Jacksonville State *1984 Cal State Northridge 10-5 Florida Southern *1985 Florida Southern 15-5 Cal Poly Pomona *1986 Troy State 5-0 Columbus *1987 Troy State 7-5 Tampa *1988 Florida Southern 5-4 Sacramento State *1989 Cal Poly 9-5 New Haven *1990 Jacksonville State 12-8 Cal State Northridge *1991 Jacksonville State 20-4 Missouri Southern *1992 Tampa 11-8 Mansfield *1993 Tampa 7-5 Cal Poly *1994 Central Missouri State 14-9 Florida Southern *1995 Florida Southern 15-0 GC&SU *1996 Kennesaw State 4-0 St. Joseph's (Ind.) *1997 Cal State Chico 13-12 Central Oklahoma *1998 Tampa 6-1 Kennesaw State *1999 Cal State Chico 11-5 Kennesaw State *2000 Southeastern Oklahoma 7-2 Fort Hays State *2001 St. Mary's (Tex.) 11-3 Central Missouri State *2002 Columbus State 5-3 Cal State Chico *2003 Central Missouri State 11-4 Tampa *2004 Delta State 12-8 Grand Valley State *2005 Florida Southern 12-9 North Florida *2006 Tampa 3-2 Chico State Division III *1976 Cal State Stanislaus 13-6 Ithaca *1977 Cal State Stanislaus 8-5 Brandeis *1978 Glassboro State 5-3 Marietta College *1979 Glassboro State 3-0 Cal State Stanislaus *1980 Ithaca 12-5 Marietta College *1981 Marietta College 14-12 (12) Ithaca *1982 Eastern Connecticut State 11-6 Cal State Stanislaus *1983 Marietta College 36-8 Otterbein *1984 Ramapo 5-4 Marietta College *1985 Wisconsin-Oshkosh 11-6 Marietta College *1986 Marietta College 11-6 Ithaca *1987 Montclair State 13-12 (10) Wisconsin-Oshkosh *1988 Ithaca 7-5 Wisconsin-Oshkosh *1989 N.C. Wesleyan 8-7 (13) Cal State Stanislaus *1990 Eastern Connecticut State 8-1 Aurora *1991 Southern Maine 9-0 Trenton State *1992 William Paterson 3-1 Cal Lutheran *1993 Montclair State 3-1 Wisconsin-Oshkosh *1994 Wisconsin-Oshkosh 6-2 Wesleyan (Conn.) *1995 La Verne 5-3 Methodist *1996 William Paterson 6-5 Cal Lutheran *1997 Southern Maine 15-1 College of Wooster *1998 Eastern Connecticut State 16-1 Montclair State *1999 N.C. Wesleyan 1-0 St. Thomas (Minn.) *2000 Montclair State 6-2 St. Thomas (Minn.) *2001 St. Thomas (Minn.) 8-4 Marietta *2002 Eastern Connecticut State 8-0 Marietta *2003 Chapman 15-7 Christopher Newport *2004 George Fox 6-3 Eastern Connecticut State *2005 Wisconsin-Whitewater 11-4 Cortland State *2006 Marietta College 7-2 Wheaton College External links *NCAA baseball page *College World Series *CWS historical results from ESPN *Historical Results for every CWS Category:College World Series Category:Baseball playoffs and champions Category:College baseball Category:NCAA Championships